


Traditi dal tempo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mago manipolatore [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: HARRY POTTER	Albus Silente/Gellert Grindelwald	OmegaverseSong-fic su: Gocce Di Memoria-Giorgia; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LQG7nO4i_k.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Mago manipolatore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483250
Kudos: 2





	Traditi dal tempo

Traditi dal tempo

Silente cercò di alzare una mano, ma questa gli ricadde inerte, aveva il viso accaldato dello stesso colore dei suoi lunghi capelli vermigli. Si strusciò contro il letto, sentendolo gelido rispetto al proprio corpo ignudo, offerto, febbricitante ed eccitato.

Gellert lo accarezzava con una mano coperta da un guanto, osservando gli scatti del suo corpo dovuto a picchi di desiderio. Aveva scostato il lenzuolo e lo osservava con vivido interesse.

«Ho atteso a lungo, mi sembrano passati giorni. Posso essere di nuovo tuo?» lo implorò Silente. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre boccheggiava.

Gellert rispose: «Pazienta ancora un po’, mio splendido amante». "Il tuo genio è pari al mio, degno della più deliziosa arte della manipolazione. In questi momenti, però, sembri creta sciolta che attenda solo che io possa plasmarla.

Non mi ero mai interessato a faccende come Alpha e Omega, ma tu mi hai mostrato quanto è dolce il nettare del controllo di ciò che ami".

"Questi momenti resteranno come rare gocce di memoria. Ogni volta che si occupa di me, mi abbandono completamente a lui. Peccato che questa semi-incoscienza renda tutto fumoso, come un sogno. Immagini si confondono, quando mi lava, mi tocca, mi accarezza, mi ascolta delirare nel sonno o mi sfama" pensò Silente. Si specchiò negli occhi di Gellert, specchiandosi nella sua eterocromia.

«Lasciati morire un po’, così potrai rinascere» gli soffiò seducente. I suoi morbidi capelli biondi si stavano tingendo di bianco, assumendo sulle punte l’aspetto di piume arruffate.

Silente chiuse gli occhi e gli baciò appassionatamente le dita con cui gli sfiorava le labbra. Si sentì dire: «Sei perfetto. Soprattutto i tuoi glutei, sono lisci e sodi come quelli di un ballerino. Un vero peccato che tra i tanti tuoi nomi non ci sia ‘bellezza’». Proseguì Gellert, pensando: "Siamo anime destinate in una storia incancellabile".

Silente si coricò a faccia in giù, vedendo i colori vorticare davanti a sé. Afferrò le lenzuola con entrambe le mani, gridando un basso verso straziato.

"Inventerò per te quello che non abbiamo. Vuoi la morte? Te la offrirò. Ti darò ogni cosa. Non mi stancherò mai di farti nuove promesse" pensò.

Gellert gli prese i capelli con una mano e li tirò, facendogli piegare all’indietro la testa e gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra, con l’altra mano iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta. «Non sopporto la sofferenza sul tuo viso» ammise. "Le infinite volte che mi verrai a cercare nelle stanze vuote del mio spirito sarai sempre inestimabile.

Posso distruggere ogni cosa. Rispetto a ciò che trovo giusto non esiste niente di sacro, persino l’infanzia, ma… Tu sei la mia grande eccezione. Non vorrò mai macchiare la tua bellezza mostrandoti anche il lato più cupo di me. Che il fato non mi obblighi mai" pensò.

Silente alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sorrise grato, vedendo che si stava spogliando a sua volta. "Nonostante io senta che il tuo cuore e la tua essenza mi appartengono, che siamo molto più che fratelli, resti inafferrabile", Gellert tornò ad accarezzarlo con grazia e delicatezza. «Entra in me, mio adorato» lo supplicò. "Siamo indivisibili anche quando siamo lontani. Siamo così diversi, ma ci appaghiamo solo nella vicendevole compagnia. Dormire in eterno tra le tue braccia, supplicando di appartenerti".

Gellert lo obbligò a voltarsi nuovamente col viso rivolto verso di lui, si mise a gattoni sul letto e si posizionò le sue gambe sulle spalle.

Il calore rendeva Albus accogliente e umido, entrò facilmente dentro di lui con un movimento fluido. Fece un sorriso storto di soddisfazione sentendolo gridare il suo nome ed iniziò ad ondeggiare, dando dei colpi di bacino, assaltando i morbidi glutei dell’amante.

«S-sì… somma e divina… soddisfazione…» esalò Albus esaltato.

"Con il gelo nella mente corro verso te. So che quello che ti chiederò ci dividerà, la sorte può essere così tagliente" pensò Gellert, studiando avidamente con lo sguardo le reazioni del suo corpo. "La tua bellezza deve appartenere solo a me e la mia solo a te. Ti prometto che scatenerò tutte le forze in mio potere perché questo avvenga. Se mai un giorno non potessimo più essere l’uno dell’altro, la vecchiaia e la bruttezza prenderebbe possesso delle nostre carni. Fenice e corno possono vivere solo in un eterno amplesso, altrimenti vi è solo orrore".

Silente boccheggiava, faticando per non venire.

"Dimmi cosa posso fare per raggiungerti veramente. Sei come le terre del Nord da cui provieni, un’alta montagna di ghiaccio che altera non può mai veramente essere scalata" implorò mentalmente. Perle di saliva si mischiavano ai rigoli delle lacrime sul suo viso deformato dall’estasi.

"Ho intenzione di farlo durare come un’eternità quest’attimo" si ripromise Gellert.


End file.
